


I Love You

by glassthroat



Category: Bleach
Genre: And a prompt from tumblr., Being a sadist over the small things is what's great., Especially a prompt for someone saying 'I love you'., Hella this was fun to write though., M/M, No I take it back I know I enoy breaking my own heart., Okay but don't let me have characters., Seriously I kinda think I enjoy breaking my own heart., Tumblr Prompt, WHOOPS I KILLED SOMEONE.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> Put “whisper” in my ask box and my muse will whisper one of these in your muse’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

> 
>     Put “whisper” in my ask box and my muse will whisper one of these in your muse’s ear

In hindsight, it was foolish to have done what he did, he knew. Of course, he had heard that hindsight was twenty-twenty aand he had always had impeccable vision when it came to everything in his life.  
  
                Everything, that is, except for the man whose like he had just saved.  
  
For years upon years, Aizen had been all too aware of this blind spot in his life named Hirako Shinji. It had been enough to leave him infuriated with himself for what use was a person who could make you feel as if you were exposed and naked under their stare? He had learned how to cloak himself in layer upon layer of lies ad deceit in order to hide from the piercing gaze which lingered on him, as if his captain were to pull everything within Aizen out into visible light. He had railed against these emotions to the point of going so far as to use his own captain in an experiment that would have killed Shinji had he been anything less than who he was. But he had survived it, Aizen had known, even after Kisuke Urahara whisked the older man out of his reach.   
  
                 He was hated, _loathed_ , **despised** by this man, he knew————-  
                                         so _**why**_ had he done this?  
  
They had taken the Hogyouku from him, Mayuri and Kisuke both, wrenching it from his chest without killing him as he’d expected and he had been supposed to stay where he was, Kisuke was supposed to take the damnable orb and use it for whatever grand scheme he had to overthrow the Vandenreich in these last few bloody days of futile resistance against the regime of the Quincy invasion and yet he had not planned for feeling the surge of spiritual pressure that Aizen could have pinpointed even if he were upon the other side of the world, blindfolded, and a mile below the ground. There would have been nothing that would have stopped him from knowing the rotten honey taste of that soul.  
  
Foolish, foolish man. Emotions made you weak and he knew that, had told himself that for years upon years of knowing himself and had criticized himself for ever thinking he could understand them at all.   
  
                 But his hand had impacted that skinny back as he’d appeared for shunpo was not bereft of him and he had mastered it to a point where it was laughably easy. Forward stumbled that blonde man and Aizen hadn’t been able to stop the cry of pain that sounded from his throat even as the attack shattered half of his chest, sending him staggering backwards. But a sloppy backhand slash from the god took down the Quincy without his looking, the woman screaming and clutching at the ruins of her eyes before she was silenced by a zanpakutou to the throat. But a god was felled and Aizen staggered to a knee, holding himself up while blood streamed down his side, soaking into the ground below himself and he smiled wryly.  
  
                 ”Sousuke, what th’ fuck— What did you do that fer—?!”  
  
Already he was being scolded and he shifted, wobbling before collapsing over to his good side; breathing with a lung collapsed or missing (he hadn’t looked at the damage, but from the strained muscles he saw on his captain’s face and the paleness of that skin, it probably was better not to look) was difficult in truth. A small inhale bubbled from between his lips, marred by blood that swelled forth and he coughed, laughing again.  
  
                   ”Hirako-taichou, you know why.” A moment, his eyes closing before he exhaled and then glanced to the older man whose hands were gripping at the remains of his yukata. “For such a smart man, you really should have figured it out before now, no matter how much denial I— we— have been in. .. Maybe I just never wanted to hear you deny me verbally. Better, I thought, to just remain your simple devoted lieutenant and even that wasn’t enough after so many years. I needed more.. never—” Another cough, the blood running down his chin as he smiled wanly. “—… never got it. But then again, this emotion is a terrible one, I’ve heard before.”  
  
                   Spider-thin fingers were gripping at his hair now as that face bent over his, Shinji’s eyes replete with concern and a glare alike. “Sousuke, ya need ta stop talkin’ now. I’m sure yer keepers’ll be here soon an’—”  
  
                     ”Hirako-taichou— Shinji—” hissed the younger brunette as he gripped at that slim arm, eyes closing. “Please, shut up. I knew.. knew when I first met you, in that first week… knew that…”  
  
                      Silence.  
                                  “.. what did ya know, Sousuke..?”  
  
He smiled again, all blood and teeth and let his head loll towards his captain’s shoulder, listening to the panicked heartbeat with soft wheezing sounds. “… you haven’t called me Sousuke since that night when I.. … it doesn’t matter. I am.. sorry.. Hirako— no.. Shinji— for what I did.”  
  
"Sousuke. What did you know?" A shake from those thin arms jostled the traitor and earned a moan of amused pained laughing.  
  
                 ”That I love you, Shinji. I’ve loved you for a long, long time now.”  
"…… Sousuke—"  
  
A pause, before the brunette was jostled again.  
  
                          “Sousuke!”  
  
……….  
  
                                          “.. ya idiot…”


End file.
